


J2M fanfic // shorty short one shot

by WayAndWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I mean, M/M, WOOO, j2m 4 life, misha is life, misha is love, no, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayAndWinchester/pseuds/WayAndWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well there's a jensen and a jared and a fluffy misha so you know what that means huh huh ayyy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2M fanfic // shorty short one shot

Misha sat down in his chair, having just gotten his Castiel costume on then had his hair styled and the small amount of make up applied. Jensen, sat on his chair beside Misha's and already set for the shoot, does a double take at Misha. Misha's back is hunched, making him look childishly over-protective of the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Misha sighs, struggling to keep his eyes open and finding the concealer covering the bags under his eyes annoying.

"What's up with you?" Jensen frown, worry line between his eyebrows.

"Tired," Misha says, groaning lightly and squinting at the added light that the crew have put on for the scene. "Didn't get to sleep last night."

"What, at all?"

Misha shakes his head and now Jensen is really concerned. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Jensen continues to probe, determined to figure out why Misha had a difficult time sleeping.

"It's nothing," Misha dismisses, hesitantly sipping the coffee and wincing when it scolds his mouth; he continues to drink it since the burning gives him a sense of alertness.

Jensen opens his mouth to interrogate Misha more, but then Jared is calling to them as he comes over. Even Jared seems to pick up on Misha's groggy mood and, instead of picking on him like usual, Jared starts telling a long, funny story to the both of them.

* * * *

At lunch, Jensen, Jared and Misha sit together on a circular table per usual. Sometimes other people from the crew or guest actors will sit with them but, today, it's just the three of them. Misha has arms crossed on the table, head resting on them and his breathing is even, deep, revealing that he's actually asleep. Jared and Jensen have lowered there voices. That is until, barely ten minutes after falling asleep, Misha jerks back so he's sat up. Squinting, Misha groans and rubs his face.

"Still can't sleep?" Jensen questions.

Misha groans, leaning back in his chair and looking miserable. Jensen and Jared share a concerned look.

"Misha, why can't you sleep?" Jared asks, leaning forward with a frown akin to Jensen's.

"It's nothing, really," Misha mumbles, voice rougher with sleep deprivation. "It's silly. I'll be fine."

"Tell us," Jared insists, ignoring the look Jensen sends his way. "Come on, Misha."

"Jared," Jensen tries, lowering his voice in warning.

"What?" Jared counters, raising his eyebrows. "For all we know it could be something we could help him with."

"He will be fine," Misha says, half raising his hand.

"Sure," Jared snorts.

"Hey, if I tell you one of my weird sleeping habits will you tell us what's wrong?" Jensen offers.

Misha considers, tilting his head at Jensen absentmindedly. "Depending on how embarrassing, really."

"Ok," Jensen smirks, pointing at Misha before leaning forward. "Well, I didn't know I did it until an old friend told me. So, normally people move or toss or actually do stuff in their sleep right?" Misha nods cautiously. "Well, I don't move. At all. Apparently, one time I fell asleep hugging her and, even after going to the bathroom, my arms hadn't moved an inch."

"What?" Jared exclaims, disbelieving. "No. That's not a real thing."

Jensen shrugs, itching the side of his neck and Misha knows that to be one of his nervous ticks. Misha frowns because, yes, that is a weird sleeping habit. Misha sighs, defeated.

"I can't sleep without hugging something or someone," Misha says, picking at the salad in front of him. "I normally have a, um... A stuffed toy." Misha can feel his face heating up. "I was in a rush, last minute and all."

Jared and Jensen consider this in silence. After a pause, they share a look and know instantly that they're both thinking the same thing. Jared raises a hand in a 'why not' gesture, Jensen tilting his head to the side as though to say 'eh'.

"Ok, we have an idea," Jared says, Misha looking between the two with a suspicious squint. "Why don't we try having a cuddle session in Jensen's trailer tonight?"

"If it gets awkward then we won't do it again," Jensen continues. "But it could help you sleep better."

"We wouldn't get awkward about it but if you think it's weird it's fine."

"It'll probably work though and there's no harm in trying." Jensen finishes.

Misha blinks at them both, first thought being whether they have some weird psychic connection or mind meld. Then, thinking over the offer, Misha realizes it's not at all a bad idea. Obviously, it could get awkward between them, but it's not like Misha keeps to his own space anyway; he picks up on habits of his characters when he plays them too long.

* * * *

Misha walks from his trailer toward Jensen's, shivering, arms folded. His slippers barely keep his feet warm against the chill. Knocking on the trailer door, Misha winces when the wind hits his neck, making him cringe. Jensen half opens the door, poking his head round the door. When he sees Misha, he grins and instantly opens the door wide.

"Hey, Mish," Jensen greets, locking the door behind him. "Do you want a coffee or anything before bed?"

"No, thanks," Misha mumbles, still shivering a little.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "You know where the bed is, you don't need to wait on me. Jared certainly didn't," Jensen chuckles. "I'll only be a minute. Turn on the heater if you're that cold, but be warned; Jared is like a giant, sweaty radiator."

"You say the cutest things!" Jared laughs.

Kicking off his slippers, Misha heads to the bed. Jensen has the largest bed of all three of them; a double. Jared is lying in the middle of the bed, limbs spread and taking up all the room. When he sees Misha, he laughs and shuffles to the side near the wall. Crawling under the covers, slow like usual, Misha cautiously shuffles to the middle of the bed.

"Jensen, come on," Jared whines. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, yeah, quit your nagging," Jensen calls back.

The main light turns off, leaving a dull one on at the end of the bed which can easily be covered by the covers. Jensen gets into bed noisily, purposely making stupid noises and making the other two laugh. Even though Jensen has a large bed, it's clearly made for two and not three. Jared, lying on his back almost insistently, is taking up the most space. Misha, on his side, practically has to half lay on Jared- not that it's uncomfortable. Also on his side, Jensen shuffles a little closer to Misha and, an arm hooked around his waist, spoons him. Unlike the other two nights, alone in his trailer and tossing the whole night, Misha is finally able to relax.

Jared is first to fall asleep, snoring so quietly it's mainly just a rumble of his chest. Jensen chuckles quietly when notices, curling up tighter to Misha. With his nose loosely pressed to the back of Misha's neck, a leg between his and arms holding Misha closely to his chest, Jensen falls asleep with a sigh. Like Jared, Jensen has always been able to fall asleep quickly. It takes Misha a moment, eyes closed and shifting slightly every now and then- no where near as much as he would at home, seeing he has no where near as much space- but soon falls asleep.

* * * *

When Misha wakes up, he pauses with his eyes closed to try and recall where he is. He feels sated and rested and comfortable. He soon realizes that, even though he's moved, Jensen really hasn't moved an inch. His arms are still around his waist, leg between his. Misha had turned over in his sleep, making it so his chest is pressed against Jensen's. Jensen's face is pressed into Misha's neck, which isn't as uncomfortable as Misha thought it would be. Then Misha notices Jared. Jared isn't actually in bed and Misha soon recognizes the sound of the kettle rumbling. Blinking his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out, Misha squints at the sunlight.

"Jared?" Misha asks softly.

"Morning!" Jared calls back, clear voiced and, oddly, Jensen doesn't stir. "You're up earlier than I thought you would be." Jared pokes his head round to grin at him. "Not awkward?"

Misha rolls his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, am I?"

"Oh, no chance," Jared laughs, going back to whatever he was doing before. "Jensen can be quite a heavy sleeper and apparently he doesn't move. Good luck."

Misha closes his eyes, letting himself drift back to sleep.

The next time Misha wakes up, Jensen has moved. Jensen is sat up, not seeming to care that Misha is curled up on his lap, laughing with Jared. Misha blinks slowly, trying to wake up properly. His head is resting on Jensen's pelvis, arm hooked over his thighs and curled so his legs are between Misha's. Misha forces his blush down, slowly moving off of Jensen and back into his own space.

"Damn it, you woke him up," Jared says, a playful edge to his tone.

"Oh please, you're the one that laughed loudly." Jensen contradicts with a grin, before turning to Misha. "Feel better?" When Misha stutters, trying to find an answer that doesn't sound like there's sexual implications. "Oh, was that too awkward?"

"Not- not really," Misha says hesitantly, almost saying 'no' straight away. "It's... Um, no not awkward just..."

"Unexpected?" Jared offers.

"No one ever seems to expect to have their face near my crotch," Jensen frowns. "Happens a little too often to me."

Misha snorts.


End file.
